


I'll call you "baby"

by Angelika_Anna



Category: My engineer
Genre: Asexual Character, Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelika_Anna/pseuds/Angelika_Anna
Summary: "Are you that starved for physical affection?" asked Duen."What did you say?" amazed Bohn. "How do you feel?"
Relationships: Duen Krisada Rattananumchok/Bon Sirikarnkul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	I'll call you "baby"

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so please be gentle...  
> And grammar is pain.

Bohn loved Duen. Duen loved Bohn. It was true, wasn't it? Yes, they were boyfriends but extremely strange boyfriends.

They was living together but Bohn had a cold relationship with him. And it was Duen's fault. Absolutely. Duen was conundrum. His boyfriend was trying but their relationship is complicated. 

Bohn wanted to be a good boyfriend. And Duen wanted too. He cooked every day, sometimes they watched a movie. Ok, they had a joint child. This child was Ben but they had him. It was true!

"Are you that starved for physical affection?" asked Duen.

"What did you say?" amazed Bohn. "How do you feel?"

"I'm ok." He rolled his eyes. "You don't answer me."

Bohn was frozen stiff. Why he asked this? Ok, they never discussed this. But why it was now?

"Why you asked, baby?" He asked concern.

"Don't "baby" me, I'm serious."

Duen talked to him. Seemed nervous. Bohn hugged his boyfriend. That conversation was weird.

"Baby."

"You do realize I could kill you." said Duen.

He could do this. It was bad situation.

"Ok, Duen". Bohn nodded. "What happened? Tell me."

He frowned and said "Nothing."

Bohn didn’t understand why the conversation started. But Duen was worried. So, it was seriously.

"Duen."

"I’m sorry I keep pushing you away. I'm a bad boyfriend." He said.

"Oh, baby! I love you. You are so sweet boyfriend."

Bohn loved Duen. He was his first true love, you know. Yes, their relationship wasn't ideal. But Bohn loved him.

"You know that close to 1% of the population identifies as asexual?" asked Duen.

He didn't know yet exactly. But he knew about these people. 

"Wait a second... what are you saying?"

"I consider myself... asexual." Duen just flat out told. "I'm sorry. I'd like very much to change. But I couldn't."

"Don't be sorry. I can understand." Bohn smiled. "I love you. You've got to tell me these things. If this makes you feel weird, that's enough for me. I’ve had enough of your love."

Bohn would always love him. Well, it was Duen, his boyfriend. They've been through a lot.

"If I'm overstepping your line, you let me know." said Bohn.

"Ok." nodded Duen. "I love you too." He gave him a hug.

Bohn smiled. He wanted to understand him.

"And, Bohn?"

"What happened?"

"I'll call you "baby". Baby."

Ok, Bohn loved his boyfriend.

"I love you, Mr Don't-baby-me."

Duen loved him too. Very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry  
> I love you💕


End file.
